With the development of communication technologies, especially Internet technologies, the network bandwidth obtainable by a user increases continuously, more and more network applications emerge, and the combination of network applications with mobile terminals becomes more and more popular. Therefore, it has become one of hot spots of researches and developments in the current network application field how to develop a more friendly interaction interface between the user and the mobile terminal.
At present, when a web page is browsed at a mobile terminal, because the size of the display screen of the mobile terminal is relatively small and most ordinary web pages are designed for relatively large PC screens, the web page interested by the user might be partially displayed on the display screen of the mobile terminal. Therefore, the user has to zoom the web page for fully browsing the web page or for other purposes such as the need of amplifying a picture. However, for the current browser that is designed for the mobile terminal, the fonts in the web page is either entirely zoomed, causing problems such as overlapping between text and between text and background pictures, or not zoomed at all, causing inconvenience for the browsing of the user.